Darkness on the Edge of Ponyville
by DunDunWub
Summary: During some late night reading, Twilight makes an odd discovery. Equestria just got a lot weirder.


**A/N: I do not own MLP:FIM, nor do I own TMNT.**

"_Fantastical Tales_," Twilight quietly read to herself. She was awake late at night reading a new book the library had just received. The recently rebuilt library to be more specific. It was no secret that Twilight loved reading; she loved reading more than sleep itself, as her current actions obviously demonstrated. Most ponies did not know, however, that Twilight made it a priority to read all new additions to the library prior to shelving them. She had recently made that a habit. She found that it helped, reading all the books in the library, that way she could more easily make recommendations.

She currently stared at the cover of the newest book to meet her desk. She opened it up and peered inside. "_Within this book is a series of tales, so fantastical you could hardly believe they are real_," she continued to read. She chuckled lightly. " If I had a bit for every 'fantastical tale' I`ve been involved in I`d be the richest pony in Equestria."

It was true. If you were to look at the adventures that Twilight had experienced in the last year or so, you too would find them hard to believe. "There`s nothing in this book, or anywhere really, that could surprise me now."

_Woosh_. Twilight turned her head, scanning the room for the source of the odd noise. Could it have been Spike? No, Spike is still sound asleep in his basket. Owlowiscious? No, he has been perched next to her desk the entire night, and the strange sound originated from behind her not next to her.

_ Woosh_. There it was again! Twilight slowly trotted towards her window. Maybe it came from out there. She peered out at the cold and quiet night of Ponyville.

_Woosh_. For a third time the noise was heard. This time, however, she saw what made it. A pony jumping through the air had created that sound. Twilight noticed something very odd about this pony however. This pony was dressed in, what appeared to be, a ninja suit. This in itself was not odd, given Twilight and her friend`s track record for running around at night dressed as ninjas. What was odd was that this pony appeared to be a proper ninja. Their moves seemed trained and professional. This pony also wore a symbol along their torso. Twilight could not identify it though.

Twilight`s curiosity was certainly peeked. What was a ninja doing in Ponyville? She now faced an internal dilemma. Part of herself wanted to turn around and continue her reading. She really wanted to finish that book, and what business of it was her`s that a ninja was running around Ponyville? Another part of herself was very curious. She needed to know why a ninja was running around out there. She quickly glanced back at Spike, still sleeping peacefully, and then towards Owlowiscious. "Wait here, Owlowiscious, I`ll be back shortly," she reassured him.

Twilight spread her wings, and flew out the window. She made sure to keep a good distance, so as not to alert the ninja of her presence. The ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop at a quick and agile pace. It went over roofs, between alley ways, across chimneys, around corners, and Twilight followed. "Geeze, where`s this pony going in such a rush?"

She soon discovered where, and she also had a hard time believing it. The ninja soon found itself joining its friends. It disappeared into the ridiculously massive gathering of ninja ponies. Twilight hid herself behind a chimney on a building that was a few stories above the rest. "This is just... peculiar," she said to herself. There had to be at least fifty ninja ponies, all spread out across three or four rooftops. All of them were headed to the center of the gathering. They were yelling, and charging, and Twilight found it odd that no one had come out to investigate the noise. She took a moment to look around and investigate her current location. She was surprised at how far she had followed the ninja. They were at the very edge of Ponyville.

This new section was actually still being built. The population of Ponyville had been increasing rapidly lately, probably due to the celebrity of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. A lot of new additions were being added in order to supply the demand, and it was not yet finished. Completely empty, save for the ninjas. Her interest was directed back to them, as she spotted what it was the ninja were doing. They were fighting. Not each other, but a common enemy. Or enemies to be more specific. "What in the name of Celestia?"

There appeared to be four turtles at the center of the ninja crowd. These were not just ordinary turtles though, they were the size of ponies! And they were fighting like ninjas as well. Fighting very well actually. "Did I... miss something? I`ve never heard of any creatures like these before"

The turtles wore masks over their eyes, and each had a different color: blue, using katana blades; red, using sais; orange, using a pair of nun chucks; and purple, using a bo staff. "It`s a good thing I`ve been reading up on Neighsian martial arts."

Twilight sat in awe, as she witnessed the battle commence. The turtles fought hard and quick. They kicked, and punched, and leaped, and jumped. Heads were smashed and tails were kicked... and it was glorious.

"These guys just don`t give up do they?" said the orange masked turtle, as he kicked a ninja right in their face.

"Yeah, but neither do we," replied the blue masked turtle, as he confidently sliced two ninja at once.

Twilight was impressed. Four giant turtles were holding off an army of ninja ponies, and they did not even break a sweat while doing so. Their martial arts impressed her the most though. Their forms were flawless, they defeated ninja after ninja, and they even managed to have a conversation whilst doing so. "Note to self: ask Rainbow to teach me some moves."

"Enough!" Twilight was startled so much she nearly fell off of the roof. The fighting ceased, and everypony turned toward the direction of the voice. The crowd of ninja ponies, or what was left of them, parted to allow a path directly to the turtles. Standing at the mouth of the path was a pony completely covered in armor. The only thing that seemed to show was his tail and his glowing red eyes. He looked like a samurai and wore the same symbol as the other ninjas.

"You turtles have stood in my path for far too long. I suggest you step aside, or be tragically trampled," the samurai pony spoke. The turtle`s glared back.

"Shredder! We won`t let you get away will your evil plans. We`ll defeat every last one of your Hoof ninjas along with you as well!" the blue masked turtle challenged.

"You turtles have transformed from a humorous pest to a dangerous annoyance. I warn you, if you do not get out of my way, I am afraid I will soon be dining on turtle soup," he chuckled darkly.

"You`re threats don`t scare us. We`ll keep you from wreaking havoc upon Equestria, if it`s the last thing we do!"

"An accurate statement, since it very well may be." The samurai, or Shredder, began to approach the turtles. "I will take care of them myself. Hoof ninjas, stand down. Under no circumstance do you dare interfere, unless by my direct command. Understood?"

"Yes, master," the ponies promised with a bow.

"This is getting intense," Twilight said to herself. This Shredder guy seemed like serious business. "I wonder if I should get involved. It doesn`t really feel like any of my business."

The fight began. Kicks, punches, swings, stabs, jabs, leaps, jumps, grunts, hits, and insanity ensued. Twilight`s mouth sat in the shape of an 'O' for most of it.

The battle began in favor of the turtles. Four against one was definitely good odds for them. But the fight soon turned its favor towards the Shredder. He was like a tank, taking hits as if they were nothing, and dealing out attacks that looked as painful as having a boulder fall on you. The turtles were beginning to bruise severely. It was obvious that they were slowing down, and it did not look good. Twilight was getting nervous. She flinched when the Shredder landed an extremely powerful punch to the face of the blue masked turtle. He fell to the ground but did not seem to have the strength to pick himself up. "That looked like it really hurt."

"Moronic turtles," the Shredder taunted. "Did you actually consider the possibility of success? Do you have any idea who I am?" He started walking towards the turtle threateningly. "I am Ch`rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds, the one true Shredder. I am the destroyer of worlds, and I fear no one!" He lifted his hoof above the turtle`s head menacingly, about to bring it down for the kill.

"Noooooooooo!" the other turtle`s shouted, running toward the Shredder with the hope of stopping him.

"Hahahahahaha-" the Shredder was abruptly interrupted mid laugh, catching a glimpse of a purple blur as he was blasted across the rooftop. Gasps were heard all around, as the ninjas looked to see Twilight landing next to the blue masked turtle.

"Whoa! Thanks for the save," the orange masked turtle patted her on the shoulder. Meanwhile, the purple and red masked turtles trotted over to help the other. "Total wipeout, dude!"

"Uh, yeah... no problem," Twilight replied nervously, rubbing her hoof against her leg. She self consciously looked around at the glares she was receiving from the many angry ninjas surrounding her. _This may not have been the best idea, I mean what`s to say they all choose to ignore this pony`s orders and attack me all at once. That would be really bad._

"You alright, bro?" Twilight observed as the orange masked turtle helped the other get to his feet.

"Yeah, I`m alright," the blue masked turtle looked up to meet eyes with Twilight.  
>"Thank you." Twilight gave him a nod.<p>

"Princess," They had their conservation interrupted by a not very happy samurai pony. Standing across the roof he glared back at them. "I believe this matter does not concern you. It would be wise to keep your muzzle out of my business."

"Listen, whoever you are, you expect me to sit idle, as citizens of Ponyville are being bullied around? As princess, this is my business," with unexpected bravery she stood her ground. _Gulp._

"So be it," was all he said before leaping into the air. A quick jump back allowed Twilight to narrowly dodge the attack. She was not as lucky with the kick that followed, and she found herself on her side, a pain running through her body, which would doubtless leave a few bruises.

_Oh boy, What have I gotten myself into? _She quickly took to the sky with quick hard flaps of her wings. _Okay, I should be out of his reach up he- _Her thought was interrupted as a metal suited pony collided with her side, and violently knocked her out of the air. Her eyes closed tight due to the pain. She slowly slid them open, afraid of what she might see. There he stood, glaring down at her, eerily calm looking.

"Hey! Chrome dome!" was shouted, causing the Shredder to look over in annoyance. The four turtles were posed and ready for battle. The blue masked turtle looked into Twilight`s eyes, and he very slightly nodded his head as if to signal something.

_Huh? Oh, yeah!_ He was distracted. She immediately charged her horn full of magical energy, and before he had time to notice she let it out in a colorful blast. He was sent soaring back, and at that same moment four pony sized turtles leapt into action, sending a barrage of sharp attacks the Shredder`s way.

"AUURGGG!" he cried as he was pummeled into the rooftop, leaving cracks in the surface. With a loud clank his body sit still. A moment went by, and then a second, but still no movement.

"Is he, like, dead?" asked the orange masked turtle. Nopony dared walk toward the heap that sit on the roof. There were suddenly cries of outrage heard all around.

Twilight found it odd that not a single one of them dared to attack them despite their anger. _What kind of pony was this Shredder guy, to have followers so loyal to him?_

"I never thought a battle with tin face would lead to meeting a celebrity, eh Don."

"And royalty as well. A very intriguing day, if I say so."

"You think she`ll give me her autograph?"

_ Hissssss. _There was a sudden quiet as eyes moved to locate the sound. Twilight`s eyes eventually fell to the Shredder. The hissing noise was emanating from him, as his suit began to... move? The plates in the Shredder`s armor were moving. The area covering the gut started to slide open revealing a hollow interior. At least, she thought it was hollow. From within its dark depths Twilight`s eyes widened in horror, as beady red eyes could be seen. From inside the suit crawled out a small red creature, three spikes on its head, small tentacles giving it mobility, and a large purple scar on its left eye.

"Princess Twilight, it seems that tonight you have made a powerful enemy," the Shredder declared. "Hoof ninja, it is time to vanish!" Like a swarm of bees they took off, leaping, running, and dashing every which way. Into the shadows they dove, disappearing from view. Looking back, the Shredder was gone, along with his samurai suit. To say that Twilight was surprised would be an understatement.

"Damn! He got away," cried the red masked turtle in anger. Twilight tried with all her might to say something, but nothing would come out. She was utterly speechless.

"I know that look," said the purple masked turtle as he gave Twilight a light pat on the shoulder. "That look says 'I just saw an alien.' Don`t worry it happens to us all." He gave her a dorky smile. "Oh, and you wouldn`t mind signing something for my brother would yo-"

"Ahem, I think we got more important stuff to take care of. I`m sure miss princess has better things to do," the red masked turtle interrupted rudely.

"Thank you, we`re grateful for your help," the blue masked turtle offered as he gave a quick bow. "but I`m afraid we must be on our way." He nodded toward the others.

"Uh, yeah... no problem," she mumbled. Did she not say that already?

"C`mon guys, we don`t wanna worry Splinter too much," he turned back to Twilight. "Oh, and you woudn`t mind keeping this all a secret would you?"

"Uh, yeah... no problem," she was now sure that she had said that before. She looked around and realized that they had already departed. She now stood alone on a rooftop in the middle of the night, confused and bruised.

With a sigh Twilight walked back into her room with bandages wrapping her midsection. It was just the way she left it. Spike was still sound asleep in his basket, and Owlowiscious gave her a quiet 'who' as a welcome back. "Hey, Owlowiscious," she greeted him stiffly. She made her way over to her desk. On it sat '_Fantastical Tales_.' She recalled what she had said to herself whilst reading it earlier that same night. _There`s nothing in this book, or anywhere really, that could surprise me now._

She could never be sure about anything anymore, could she? She shook her head at the thought and trotted over to her bed. Crawling inside, she decided it was best to just go straight to sleep. _If I`m lucky I`ll wake up and think this was all just some really weird dream. _She heard shuffling to her side, as Spike opened his eyes and yawned. He looked up at Twilight and noticed she was still awake.

"Hey, Twilight why are you still up, have you been up reading again?" he questioned. She looked at him, and gave a long pause before finally giving him an answer.

"Spike, if I told you I met a bunch of ninjas, four giant masked turtles, and an alien in a samurai pony suit... what would you say?"

"...

...

...

... I`d say you really need to get some sleep because you`re starting to scare me." Spike then made himself comfortable once again and fell asleep. Twilight nodded, more to herself than anypony in particular, and closed her eyes. The last thing her senses picked up was the faint chatter outside her window.

"How far is Manehatten from here?"

"Really far, we`d better get a move on, we don`t want to be seen after sunrise."

"Yah think we could grab a slice when we get back?"

"I don`t see why not. What toppings?"

"You know me, I`ll have anything. Except anchovies, you guys know how much I hate those!"

"Since you and Leo are getting pizza, I`ll pay."

"Really? You`d do that for me, Don?"

"Sure, Mikey, why not? It`s been a long day, and I feel bad you didn`t get your autograph."

"That`s awesome! Overall, not too bad a day. I`d even say it`s worthy of a..."

"Cowabunga!"

**A/N: I`ve always wanted a TMNT and MLP crossover. They could totally do it in the comics, since IDW owns both. Anyway, I hope you like the fic, leave constructive ****criticism**** please, that really helps. Also, as a fun fact, I was originally planning on having Karai and Splinter in the story. I cut them because they just didn`t fit in properly, and created a bunch of problems I would`ve had to write around. Maybe next time you two.**


End file.
